Αγίου Βαλεντίνου
by RavenRockMind
Summary: Μια prequel στο AU Naruto doujin μου "Akatsuki Project". Η Κόναν και ο Πέιν ήταν από καιρό μαζί, τίποτα ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να σπάσει τον δεσμό τους, ούτε καν η δεύτερη μέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου που περνούσαν στη φυλακή. ΠειΚόν και φιλία Ντεϊντάρα-Χίνταν


**Σημείωση: Μάλλον η τρίτη ελληνική fanfic εδώ πέρα...Από Ναρούτο τουλάχιστον! Τέσπα! AU Naruto fic, prequel στο doujin που φτοιάχνω! Ο Ντεϊντάρα λέει την Κόναν-ΧΑΝ αντί για "-ΣΑΝ" επειδή είναι Δυτικός και χρησιμοποιεί άλλο ιδίωμα. **

* * *

**Akatsuki Project:  
PeiKon Oneshot**

(Greek Version)

**Αγίου Βαλεντίνου**

Άλλη μια μέρα πέρασε μέσα σε εκείνο το καταχωνιασμένο κελί. Άλλη μια μέρα η Κόναν θα έπρεπε να ξυπνήσει για να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι είναι πίσω απ' αυτά τα μετταλικά κάγκελα. Άλλη μια μέρα θα κοιτούσε τον Νάγκατο... μάλλον τον Πέιν, να της κρύβει τον πόνο του. Για άλλη μια μέρα θα ξυπνούσε απ'τους καυγάδες του Ντεϊντάρα και του Χίνταν και τον Κάκουζου να μουρμούριζει τρόπους να τους ξεφορτωθεί, μαζί με άλλα πράγματα που η Κόναν δεν άκουγε καλά.

_'Καλά, δεν το βουλώνουν ποτέ αυτοί;'_ Αναρωτήθηκε. "Έι, κόφτε το! Μην με κάνετε να έρθω εκεί! Ξέρετε τι ώρα είναι;"

Ησύχασαν λίγο και οι δυο, το ήξεραν, αν _ήθελε μπορούσε να 'έρθει'_, ο Ντεϊντάρα μίλησε.

"Είναι 2:35, χμ. Έχασες το πρωινό Κόναν-χαν."

Ανασηκώθηκε στο κρεβάτι της και τους αγριοκοίταξε. "Γιατί δεν με ξυπνήσατε;"

"Ο Πέιν είπε να σε αφήσουμε να κοιμηθείς, κανείς δεν θέλει να του πάει κόντρα."

Ο Χίνταν είχε δίκιο, και ο Πέιν ήξερε πόσο το μισούσε όταν κάποιος άλλος την ξυπνούσε.

"Τι έχει για μεσημεριανό;" Ρώτησε προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του στομαχιού της.

"Άμα ήξερα θα είμουν Θεός, είπε ο Ντεϊντάρα, αλλά θα είναι μάπα ως συνήθως, χμ..."

Ο Χίνταν συμφώνησε, αχ, πόσο μισούσαν το φαγητό εκεί! Αυτό και αυτές τις πορτοκαλί στολές που έκαναν μεχρι και τον Ιτάτσι να τις περιφρονήσει. 

"Σήμερα είναι η μέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου." Παρατήρησε ο Κάκουζου.

"Σοβαρά; Είναι κιόλας 14 Φεβρουαρίου;"

Λίγος ενθουσιάσμος αυξήθηκε στη φωνή της, επειδή αυτή, αντίθετα με τους περισσότερους εκεί μέσα, είχε έναν 'Βαλεντίνο', κι ας ήταν η δεύτερη φορά που γιόρταζε αυτή την γιορτή σε εκείνη την φυλακή.

Η Κόναν μετακινήθηκε στην γώνια του κελιού προς τις μπάρες.

"Πέιν; Είσαι εκεί;" Ένα γρύλλισμα ακούστηκε και σύντομα σύρθηκε και αυτός πάνω στο κρεβάτι του, ως τι γωνία του κελιού. Μόνο τόσο κοντά μπορούσαν να έρθουν ο ένας στον άλλον. Τουλάχιστον τώρα, είχαν ένα τοίχο να τους χωρίζει.

"Όχι πως μπορώ να είμαι και _πουθενά αλλού_, οπότε ναι, υποθέτω, εδώ είμαι."

Κλασσικός Πέιν. Διατυπώνει το ολοφάνερο, λαμβάνοντας μια ερώτηση από κάποιον που ήδη ξέρει την απάντηση. Αυτό την διασκέδαζε, κάθε φορά. Δεν την ενδιαίφερε αν, όταν μετά την Τρίτη φορά που, έκανε το ίδιο στον Σάσορι, ο Σάσορι γύρισε έξαλλος να τον σκοτώσει ή σχόλια του Χίνταν για αυτό, που κάποιος έπρεπε να λογοκρίνει.

Αυτός ήταν ο Νάγκατο σε_ όλους_. Και όμως _όλοι_ τον ξέραν ως Πέιν.

"Σήμερα είναι του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου."

Έγνεψε.

"Το ξέρω... Συγγνώμη αν δεν μπορούσα να σου πάρω τίποτα."

"Δεν πειράζει, δεν έχει τόση σημασία τώρα, αρκεί που έχουμε ο ένας τον άλλον."

Η Κόναν μπορούσε να ορκιστεί ότι άκουσε τον Χίνταν να χαχανίζει απ΄το κελί του. Η έλλειψη μυστηκότητας έκανε τη στιγμή πολύ ντροπιαστική. Δεν είχε συνηθήσει να δίχνει στοργή ειδικά μπροστά σε άλλους, με τον καιρό στην φυλακή όμως το συνήθησε. 

"Όταν βγούμε απ' την φυλάκη, μπορούμε να υιοθετήσουμε τον Ντεϊντάρα-τσαν;" Ρώτησε η Κόναν, ο Πέιν γέλασε σ' αυτήν την ιδέα, ενώ ο Ντεϊντάρα πετάχτηκε απ' το κρεβάτι του έξαλλος.

"Αρκετά μ' αυτό το αστείο, χμ! Δεν είμαι ο γιος σου και ποτέ δεν θα γίνω!"

Η Κόναν χαμογέλασε, ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν το αστείο που τον ενοχλούσε, αυτό που τον πείραζε ήταν...

"Έι, καλή ιδέα! Πάνε δώσε στη μαμάκα μια μεγάλη αγκαλιά και ένα φιλί Ντεϊνταρα-τσαν!"

...τα σχόλια του Χίνταν γι' αυτό. Η Κόναν αναστέναξε. Σύντομα θα άρχιζαν πάλι να μαλώνουν...

---

Μετά το μεσημεριανό, οι κρατούμενοι, έκαναν ένα διάλλειμα στην μεγάλη αυλή. Η Κόναν μπορούσε πλέον να κινηθεί σε έναν μεγαλύτερο χώρο, αλλά ακόμα και αυτό τη δυσαρεστούσε όταν κοίταζε στον τεράστιο τοίχο που χώριζε αυτήν, απ' τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο. Επίσης περίμενε να έρθει ο Πέιν, αλλά εκείνος αργούσε, γι' αυτό αυτή έκατσε με τον Ζέτσου, τον Ιτάτσι και τον Κισάμε.

"Θα έπρεπε να είναι του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου κάθε μέρα, αν είναι να παραγγέλνουν πίτσα!" είπε ο Κισάμε με ένα χαμόγελο ως τα αυτιά.

"Έμαθα ότι ο μάγειρας είχε ρεπό σήμερα, και αντικαταστάτης του δεν ήρθε τελικά."

Πρόσθεσε ο Ιτάτσι. Η Κόναν χαμογέλασε λίγο. Ήταν πάντα ήσυχος, κι όμως παρατηρούσε το κάθετι, μπορούσε να ζήσει κάτω άπο οποιαδήποτε κατάσταση, κι όμως έκανε συχνά σχόλια για το πόσο μισούσε εκείνη τη "πορτοκαλί στολή". Άμα το καλοσκεφτείς, ποτέ δεν ήταν για την στολή. Ακόμη και αν προσπαθούσε να το κρύψει, έσπασε όλη η ψυχολογία κατά την διάρκεια της φυλάκισης του. _Ολονών έσπασε_. Και όλοι τους είχαν ένα κοινό σημείο, τους είχε εκμεταλευτεί ο Οροτσιμάρου και κατέληξαν στην φυλακή εξαιτίας του. Αναστέναξε. Είχε υποσχεθεί στον εαυτό της ότι θα ζήσει στο παρόν και θα αφήσει πίσω το παρελθόν της ως έχει, αλλά με_αυτό_ τον παρόν, ήταν δύσκολο να κρατήσει αυτήν την υπόσχεση.

"Υο, δεν σε έκανα να περιμένεις πολύ, έτσι;"

Καιρός ήταν.

"Θέλεις μια _ειλικρινή_ απάντηση;"

Η Κόναν και ο Πέιν πήραν την ευκαιρία και πήγαν να κάτσουν μαζί σε μια γωνιά, κάπως πιο μόνοι τους· τουλάχιστον τώρα κανείς δεν θα άκουγε τι έλεγαν, ήταν κι αυτό κάτι. Ιτάτσι τους παρατηρούσε απ' την άκρη των ματιών του· τι θα γίνονταν αν ο σεκιουριτάς που έκοβε βόλτες στην αυλή τους έβλεπε; Ήταν προσεχτικοί άλλα κάποια στιγμή θα φιλιώντουσαν. Σχέσεις μεταξύ των κρατουμένων δεν είναι και τόσο ευπρόσδεχτες. Σκούντηξε τον Κισάμε και του έκανε νόημα να ακολουθήσει.

"Που πηγαίνουμε, Ιτάτσι-σαν;"

"...Να ξεφορτοθούμε μια μικρή _ενόχληση_."

---

"Δεν σκέφτεσαι σοβαρά να υιοθετήσεις τον Ντεϊντάρα, έτσι;"

"Οχι καλέ, απλά τον πειράζω. Αλλά δεν θα είχα πρόβλημα μ' αυτό."

Ο Πέιν φάνηκε να σκέφτεται και αυτός αυτήν την πιθανότητα.

"Έχει οικογένεια, σωστά;"

"Δεν ξέρω, δεν έχει μιλήσει ποτέ για την οικογένεια του... Αλλά νομίζω πως ανέφερε ότι έχει κοπέλα, δεν είμαι σίγουρη."

"Οι_κοπέλες_ θεωρούνται _οικογένεια_;"

Η Κόναν τον αγριοκοίταξε. Συνειδητοποιούσε τι μόλις είπε;

"Τι είμαι εγώ για σένα;"

Τα μάτια του Πέιν θόλωσαν, ήξερε καλά τι έλεγε.

"Δεν είσαι η κοπέλα μου, Κόναν."

Το ύφος στο πρόσωπο της. ...Ήταν θυμωμένη; 'Ηταν λυπημένη; Ή μήπως ήταν περίεργη να μάθει τι στο καλό του ήταν, αν δεν ήταν η κοπέλα του. Δεν είχαν παντρευτεί ακόμα, αλλά αυτό επειδή τα γεγονότα στη ζωή τους μπλόκαραν κάθε πιθανότητα να το κάνουν.

"Τότε τι είμαι;"

Ο Πέιν κοίταξε κάτω για να σκεφτεί. Κάτι έψαχνε. Του πήρε λίγο να απαντήσει.

"Δεν νομίζω να υπάρχει λέξη γι' αυτό..."

Η Κόναν σταύρωσε τα χέρια της. Τι διαφωτιστική απάντηση!

"...τίποτα δεν μπορεί να περιγράψει τι σημαίνεις σε μένα."

Τώρα αυτό... Ήταν κάπως πιο κατάλληλο. Ο Πέιν έγνεψε στην σκέψη του. Ήταν μαζί από παιδιά· τότε είχαν και τον Γιάχικο μαζί τους. Και όποια και να ήταν η κατάσταση ποτέ δεν χωρίστηκαν. Ακόμη και τώρα, η Κόναν είχε στην διάθεση της ένα μέσο για να φύγει απο εκείνο το βρώμικο κελί· μπορούσε να διαληθεί σε χιλιάδες χάρτινες πεταλούδες και να πετάξει μακριά. Αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να φύγει χωρίς αυτόν. Ο δεσμός μεταξύ δυνάμωνε με τον καιρό και ακόμα περισσότερο τώρα.

"Νάγκατο..."

Χαμογελασε.

"Καιρό έχει να με πει κάποιος έτσι..."

Χαμογέλασε.

Ένα φιλί. Μια αγκαλιά. Όλα όσα ζητούσε, όλος ο κόσμος της ήταν εκεί, όλος ο κόσμος της ήταν αυτός. Δεν την ενδιαίφεραν τα όρια γύρω της όταν ήταν μαζί του. Θα ελευθερώνονταν μια μέρα και κανένας δεν θα τους κυνηγούσε πια. Κανένας δεν τους έφερνε πίσω σε εκείνο το μέρος, κλειδωμένους μες τους 4 τοίχους. Το μόνο που έπρεπε να κάνουν, είναι να περιμένουν υπομονετικά.

"Χαρούμενη μέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου, Νάγκατο."

---

Εν τω μεταξύ, ο Ιτάτσι κοιτούσε επίμονα τον φρουρό. Μάτια, κόκκινα σαν αίμα, με τέσσερις κόρες. Ο Κισάμε απλά παρατηρούσε, κανείς απ' τους δυο τους δεν έκανε την παραμικρή κίνηση ούτε αρθρωνε λέξη. Ήταν πιθανόν και οι δύο μες το γκέντζουτσου του Ιτάτσι. Ο Ιτάτσι έστρεψε τα μάτια στον Πέιν και στη Κόναν για λίγο. Φαινόνταν πως απλώς μιλούσαν τώρα. Γύρισε πίσω στον φρουρό και το σαρίνγκαν έσβησε απ'τα μάτια του, μαζί με τις επιδράσεις του. Ο φρούρος δεν φάνηκε να καταλαβαίνει την διαφορά μεταξύ της πραγματικότητας και του γκέντζουτσου του Ιτάτσι όμως· είχε ένα φιλικό χαμόγελο στο προσώπο του.

"Έισαι έξυπνος για την ηλικία σου, είπε στον Ιτάτσι, θα πρέπει να μιλάμε πιο συχνά."

Ο Ιτάτσι έγνεψε. "Όποτε θες."

Ο φρουρός συνέχισε την δουλειά του και άφησε μόνους τους δυο φυλακισμένους. Ο Κισάμε γύρισε στον Ιτάτσι.

"Τι ακριβώς του έδειξες;"

"Τίποτα διαφορετικό εκτός από εκείνη την γωνία, έδειξε εκεί όπου καθόταν το ζευγάρι, απλά μιλήσαμε."

"Σου είπε ο Πέιν-σαν να το κάνεις αυτό;"

"Όχι, απλά το έκανα."

Το τελευταίο σχόλιο δεν έβγαζε νόημα στα αυτιά του Κισάμε. Ο Ιτάτσι ποτέ δεν έκανε τίποτα χωρίς το αντίστοιχο κίνητρο. Τώρα όμως ήταν διαφορετικά, ο Ιτάτσι ένοιωθε πως ένα βάρος έπεσε από πάνω του. Ένοιωσε το τραύμα απ' το παρελθόν του να επουλώνει. Είχε μια καινούργια οικογένοια, και αυτήν τι φορά τίποτα δεν θα τον σταματούσε, απ' το να τους προστατέψει και απ'το ποιο απλό πράγμα.

**'Ολα όσα είχε πολεμήσει, επιτέλους είχαν νόημα.**


End file.
